Nothing but Trouble
by Tzedek
Summary: A one-shot for Kanda's birthday. If you know the story 'So troublesome' you'll know what this one's is going to be like.


Hey!

I know it's been a long time since I uploaded anything and I'm sorry. I'm in the Navy and I really don't have time to sit and write anything and when I do get time I use it for sleep.

If any of you have read Terry Pratchett's 'Men at arms' then you'll know the saying: "Most people think that professional soldiers think a lot about how their going to fight next. This is not true. Real professional soldiers spend a lot more time thinking about what their going to eat and finding a bed to sleep in." So true! You guys have no idea (Or maybe you do I don't know).

Anyway, due to a lot of work and not being home or near any kind of computor, my series 'So Troublesome' is on hold till I find time to write something **good**.

I say this because what I wrote in this one shot is **bad**- and I'm the one that's saying it. Anyway, just so you all know more or less what's going on.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.**

By the way- this story is a little ahead of the story 'So Troublesome' but don't worry it doesn't ruin anything.

* * *

**Nothing but Trouble**

I grumbled as I rolled over onto my stomach.

The sheet was on the floor, the pillow was on the floor, the window was open and I was still dying from heat.

I had taken a shower last night and now I was so full of sweat I'd have to take another one.

I hate summer.

Ok, so it was England and we didn't get a lot of hot days like this one. But the ones that we did get killed me.

I sighed and got out of bed, grabbed my towel, and walked to the showers.

Man, cold water, so nice… especially on hot sweaty skin.

"Good morning Hannah!" Lenalee came in with a smile. She looked amazing- as if the heat didn't bother her at all.

"Yeah."

"Come on, it's just today, tomorrow it'll be cooler- this is England. Think of the guys in the desert now."

"Whatever."

She just laughed and rolled her eyes. She started brushing her teeth and I started putting clothes on.

"So, what are we doing today? Is there anything special happening that I need to know about? Is Komui sane today or do I need to stay out of his way?" Lenalee chocked on the water in her mouth. She spit it out.

"You really do have bad memory in things like this. It's Kanda's birthday today. Did you get him a present or do we need to go out to buy one before they guys get here?"

"His birthday!" I smacked my forehead. I was so bad at remembering dates.

"Let's go now quickly, because we need to set up the cafeteria latter."

I sighed, I hated shopping. "I guess."

***

"I can't do this anymore!" I yelled in the middle of the market. People looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hannah, we've only been here 30 minutes."

"So what? I have no clue what to get him that he'd like!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I already got him a kit for sharpening his sword, I got him a watch, a knife, socks, towels, boots, a book about swords, a few sweaters and a million other things that I don't even know if he kept them! What do you want me to get him now? A scarf?" I looked at the scarf in front of me. "You know, it's a nice one, maybe I'll take it for me?" I snapped my head from side to side quickly. "No! See! This is why I don't like buying things for that guy! I have no clue what to get him!"

"Get him something he'll like."

I looked at her squarely with the look that said 'and he likes, what exactly?'

She sighed. " I don't know, maybe another book?" I frowned.

"You know," I said looking to the left. "I've never gotten him a game as a present. Maybe I'll do that- he just might learn to play with others."

A moment of silence.

Both Lenalee and I started laughing so hard we were crying. Yeah, Kanda, learn to play with someone- right…

I walked into the shop and looked around.

This was so not Kanda.

I walked around the shelves, looking at the different games- strategy, luck, memory, patterns. What would Kanda like? He was good with luck and patterns in particular, he had a good memory too. Thing is, you can't play a memory game with Lavi- he'd always win. So what do I get him?

My eye fell on a game with sets in it- just shapes, one that you couldn't cheat at, one that you had to be good at to win- He'd like that. I grabbed it and went to the counter.

"Oh, nice choice! Very good game!" The woman behind the counter said.

"Thanks can you wrap it? It's a present."

"Really? You know most people don't get this for a present- this game really requires particular taste. Are you sure you want to get it?"

"Yeah, He'll like it for sure."

"He, a young man you're interested in?" She smiled like all the mothers do when they think their girls like someone.

"No, a best friend." I said curtly putting the money on the counter.

"You must get that comment a lot if you don't even react to it." She said taking the money and handing me the change. "Is he nice?"

"No. He's rude and straight forward and doesn't like to talk to people- he doesn't like people and he's got a really short temper."

"And yet he's still your best friend? Sounds to me like there's more there than just friendship." She started wrapping the present.

"Oh, she likes him, she found that out not too long ago. " Lenalee said. I wanted to kill her right then and there. This woman was a complete stranger! What does she think she's doing telling her something like that?! "But she doesn't want to tell him because we have another friend who likes him and she doesn't want to hurt her." I could feel myself burning red.

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you, but if you like him-"

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter-thank you." I took the parcel and walked out of the shop.

"You know that was rude." Lenalee said as she caught up to me.

"And what you did was rude and hurtful too- I don't even know her and you go and tell her what I feel?! Something I told you because I didn't know who else I could trust!"

"I'm sorry." She was too, I could tell. I sighed and turned around.

"Let's go and get the hall ready."

***

"All done. The presents are there and the food and drink is there." I pointed and the tables that I was indicating. "What else do I need to do?"

"Nothing, now we just wait for the guys they should be getting here any minute." Lenalee said looking at the clock on the hall.

"Wow, everything looks really nice." I jumped at the sound of Lavi's voice.

"Where's Kanda?" Emilia asked.

"He's coming soon. Komui detained him so that we could all get here before him." Allen said looking around.

"Shhh- He's coming!" Lenalee hissed. The whole hall was silent waiting for the raven haired exorcist to walk in. We could hear his boot hitting the floor as he walked with his strong, sure, light stride.

"Two minutes." I whispered.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"One minute forty nine till he gets to the hall."

"How do you know?"

"The sound of his steps."

"You are scary." Lavi said turning to the door. "How much longer now?" I listened.

"Fifty seconds."

Lavi started counting down from fifty. He was so weird- he had to check everything out. So I gave an estimate- it doesn't mean that I'm right and that you have to check me!

"Three… two… one." and Kanda came around the corner and into view.

"Happy birthday!" The entire hall yelled. Somehow my mouth didn't seem to want to say it- it remained closed.

Things started to move and I moved too- to the corner next to the door, ready to leave at any time.

I just sat in the corner and looked around the room. I had nothing to do. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't thirsty, I didn't want to talk. Honestly I didn't want to be there. I looked around, everyone was busy and Kanda was surrounded.

He looked annoyed. Really annoyed.

He glanced my way, as if asking if I'd come to him. I just continued to stare for a few more minutes and then I looked to the left and stared there for a few minutes, then to the right and back to the left.

I seriously had nothing better to do.

I walked out of the hall and outside. Might as well enjoy the night no?

I walked around mindlessly, letting my feet go where they wanted to, and they walked the familiar path down to the river with the small water fall near by it- actually it's not a water fall just a little place with a few more rocks so you could hear the water running over it better.

"Che. Stupid people, always throwing parties and gathering around you."

"They just care about you."

"What a way to care- drive a person insane because you care."

"It's just what most people do."

"And everyone wonders why I don't like most people." I smiled at that.

Yup, trust Kanda to say something that only he would say.

"Lenalee said that you have something to tell me, are you going to say it or are you going to annoy me too?" I shook my head, medaling Lenalee.

"Just happy birthday."

"That's it? Che. Women."

"Yeah, women."

"Do I get my present now?"

"What?" I turned around surprised.

"Che. Don't tell me you didn't notice that you're holding a box that's wrapped in wrapping paper in you hand." I looked down and he was right. I stared at it for a few seconds wondering how it got there.

"Must have forgotten to put it on the table." I muttered. "Happy birthday." I repeated, handing him the present. He took it and opened it and looked at it for a few minutes.

"A game?"

"Yeah, you can play it yourself if you don't want to play with others."

"This is my birthday present?"

"Stop complaining! I got you something! I could have forgotten your birthday again."

"You woke up sweating today and you thought it was too hot, right?" I pursed my lips and folded my arms stubbornly. The guy knew me too well.

"You know, you are nothing but trouble."


End file.
